


Bending Lines

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Stiles accidentally leaves his camera on, and Scott gets to see more than he expected.





	Bending Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Phone Sex.

Stiles pulled out his ruler to make the edge of a triangle, provoking a laugh from Scott through his computer’s speakers.

“You know that we aren’t graded by how straight our lines are?”

Stiles didn’t bother to look up at the screen as he carefully drew his line.

“I know. It’s just that the lines distract me when they aren’t straight.”

Scott shrugged. “Whatever makes you happy.” He picked up the homework sheet to look at the problem again. “So for the first problem, I think we can find the angle by…” His phone’s ringtone interrupted him. “Just a sec. Hello? Oh, hi Mr. Deaton. The rubber gloves? Have you checked under…”

Stiles hit the mute button. There was no telling how long this could take and no way he’d get any work done with their conversation in the background. He tried to keep working, but then Scott stood up and started pacing back and forth across the screen. He dismissed the video chat to get rid of the distraction. Scott could call him back once his call was done.

Stiles resumed his work until he boxed the last answer and looked up to see that his room was getting dark. As he turned on his desk lamp, he wondered how long that call had gone on for. Did Scott assume that he had finished on his own and not called him back? He’d ask him tomorrow, but now it was time to reward himself for his hard work.

He put his homework into his backpack before standing up just long enough to undo all his fasteners and pull his pants and underwear down to his shins. He thought that it was a shame that depantsing oneself wasn’t an Olympic sport because it would be his one chance to win a gold medal. He sat back down and pulled a bottle of lotion from his desk drawer. While he spread the lotion on his dick with one hand while he launched the browser he used for viewing porn with the other.

The browser opened to the tab he had been viewing when he closed it after last time and the video started playing automatically. As Stiles tugged on his stiffening dick, he tried not to think about why he was jacking off to this video again or why he had watched it at least once a day since he stumbled across it a few weeks ago. He didn’t question why the camera seemed to focus more on the male actor than his female partner or why his dick kept getting harder as the video paused to slowly pan over the guy’s naked body before the action began. He was desperately incurious about how that actor looked somewhat familiar with light brown skin and a mop of black hair.

As the woman stroked the guy’s cock, Stiles mimicked her motions. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have someone touch him like that, but that image combined with his own touch was enough to cause a pleasurable sensation to start to build within his dick. He focused on the sensation as it grew, and with practiced expertise, he let go of himself just in time to keep the fun from coming to an end.

As he looked away from the video to prevent it from overstimulating him, he finally noticed a flashing bar at the bottom of his screen. His heart skipped a beat as he realized he had minimized his video chat with Scott rather than closing it. A quick glance at his camera confirmed his fears: the light was still turned on. With trepidation, he brought his mouse down to the bar so he could see the likely horrified and disgusted messages Scott had left him.

To his utter astonishment, he was confronted with the image of Scott naked and jerking his dick for the camera. After taking a moment to stare and freeze this image into his brain, he shifted his glance to the message box where Scott had left several messages.

_I’m back._

_You must have it on mute. Give me a shout when you read this._

_Ummm… What are you doing?_

_Damn. That thing is impressive._

_Are you pretending not to notice the camera is on?_

_Are you trying to start something between us? Is that your excuse to take it back if I didn’t like it?_

_This is too hot. I can’t resist touching myself any longer._

Obviously, Scott must have stripped after that. Stiles turned his attention back to his best friend. He noticed that his eyes were closed, which would explain why he hadn’t stopped jerking off when Stiles had. He also noticed that Scott’s lips were moving. Stiles moved to unmute the chat.

“...lips around that big, beautiful cock of yours and worship it.”

“Damn, Scott.”

Scott was so startled by Stiles’s voice that he knocked his chair and himself onto the floor. As he came back into view as he picked himself off the floor, he tried to cover himself, but his dick insisted on poking out from behind his hands.

“You noticed you didn’t close the chat.”

“Yup.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

“So, how do you feel about this?”

Stiles paused to consider this question. If someone (probably Jackson) had suggested that he would be into cam sex with Scott, he would have denied it categorically. He probably would have even believed it. But now that he had Scott’s enthusiastic approval rather than his previously presumed rejection of the concept, he was allowing himself to actually think about it. Once he did, so many things that he pushing back came rushing in on him that he had to release some of the pressure with a physical sigh. The answer was obvious.

“I like it.”

Scott smiled and sat back down in his chair, no longer trying to hide himself. Meanwhile, Stiles grasped the base of his cock and waved it at Scott.

“So, I hear you want to worship this.”

Scott blushed.

“I’ve heard guys say that in porn. It sounds hot, but I’ve never tried it.”

“Well sounding hot is all that matters tonight tell me what you would do to me.”

Stiles leaned back in his chair and started stroking his cock while he listened.

“I’d kneel down in front of you and spread your legs open.”

Stiles shifted his knees farther apart.

“And then I’d tease the tip of your dick with my tongue, tracing the edge of the head and making you shiver with anticipation.”

Stiles used a finger to emulate Scott’s description. He felt a wave of arousal course through his loins, and he was shocked that such a small touch could have such a powerful effect on him.

“I’d then wrap my lips around the head and gently suck on it while caressing it with my tongue.”

Stiles made a ring with his fingers and thumb and slid it onto his dick. He wrapped his fingers around the tip of his cock and slowly twisted his hand while using his pinky to mimic Scott’s tongue. He felt that pressure building inside him again and had to stop for the second time that night to keep from coming. As he bit his lip while trying to keep control of himself, he saw that Scott had stopped narrating while Stiles dealt with this, and he had a cocky grin that showed that he was proud of what he had managed to provoke from Stiles. Once Stiles started moving his hands again, Scott resumed his story.

“I’d start to swallow your dick a little more each time I went down until I was all the way to the base.”

Stiles brought his other hand on top of the other to extend the makeshift mouth as he moved his other hand just as Scott described. Part of Stiles doubted Scott would be able to deepthroat him if he were here, but his dick believed the image he had in his head.

“I’m getting close.”

“Well, then I’d pull myself off your dick and use my hand to get you the rest of the way there so I could watch you come all over your chest.”

Stiles let go of his dick and flipped his hand back into his usual position. He increased his speed and angled his dick toward him so Scott could get what he wanted. As aroused as he had been, it didn’t take long before he rolled his head back, moaned Scott’s name, and felt his warm, wet cum hitting his skin.

“Fuck. That’s as hot as I hoped it would be.”

Stiles turned back to the screen to see Scott pumping vigorously to finish himself off. With a grunt, his dick also let loose.

Once Scott had finished, his gaze met Stiles’s (or at least as well as it could via video chat), and they began to see things without the haze of hormones. Stiles was the first to break the silence.

“Well, that happened.”

“It did.”

“And it was hot.”

“So damn hot.”

“Maybe we could do it again.”

“I’d like that, with one change.”

“What change?”

“I’d like to be doing the things rather than just being all talk.”

“Definitely.”


End file.
